Welcome Home
by DarkElements10
Summary: Kendall gets a welcome home present after being gone for three weeks. –Rated M- Smut.


**Welcome Home**

**By: Riley**

**Summary – Kendall gets a welcome home present after being gone for three weeks. –Rated M- Smut.**

* * *

Kendall Knight let out a tired sigh as he pulled his key out of his pocket, waiting for the elevator to reach his floor. _Almost twenty years old and you're already falling apart. _He ran a hand over his face, adjusting the sports bag over his shoulder. When the doors dinged open he stepped out and walked to his apartment. He was confused for a moment, looking at the door, and then remembered that he didn't live at the PalmWoods anymore and hadn't lived there for a while. He stuck the key in the lock and turned the doorknob. But when he pushed the door to open it, it got stuck on the deadbolt.

"Riles, it's me," Kendall called, leaning against the door.

"Hold on," she called back.

He waited as the door was closed and he heard the deadbolt get moved and then the sound of the lock being undone. Kendall barely had a chance to move before the door was flung open and Riley Jackson-McGuire was in his arms, hugging him tightly. She pulled her head back and smiled at him, her eyes shining, a big smile on her face, before she rested her head on him, hugging him again. Kendall smiled and hugged her back, holding onto her, not wanting to let go. He realized then how much he needed that hug, how much he needed to hold onto her, to breath in her familiar scent. Three weeks away had been too long.

Way too long.

In the distance, he could hear the front door close and his bag hit the ground before he and Riley were caught in each other's embrace, kissing passionately. It was like a drug to the both of them. Just that simple touch was enough to leave the couple on a high of pleasure.

He dug his hands into her raven hair and tilted her head back as he continued to kiss her. He opened his mouth, opening hers as well, and darted his tongue into her mouth. Riley let out a soft sigh and started to rub her hands over Kendall's chest and arms. He responded by moving his hands over her stomach and her waist. Gripping her waist, her turned her around and pressed her against the wall by the door. His lips crushed against hers, roughly, and he used his body to pin hers against the wall.

His hands were around her head trapping her against the wall. The scent of strawberries (from her) and Old Spice (from him) wafted around the two of them. It was in their noses, their mouths, their clothes, enveloping the two of them in a cloud of each other. Riley slipped her fingers through Kendall's belt loops and pulled him flush against her.

Bending down, Kendall wrapped his arms around Riley's waist, lifting her up into his arms and walking towards their bedroom. He closed the door behind them before gently laying her on the bed and climbing on top of her, supporting his weight on his arms. Riley wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him close to her.

They kissed again, their tongues in each other's mouths, their breath hot on each other's faces. Kendall pulled back long enough to pull off his shirt before he leaned down into her again, kissing her neck. Riley let out a sigh, turning her head to the side as Kendall continued to gently nip at the skin of her neck. He soothed each bite with the tip of his tongue, leaving a hot trail on her skin.

"God," Riley breathed.

Kendall smiled against her skin before pulling back, his eyes dark with lust as he looked at her seductively. Riley returned the look with a sexy smirk before she kissed him again. This was the side of Kendall that people didn't see. There were three sides to Kendall Knight, one that was sweet, funny, nice, dorky, romantic…the perfect gentleman that any girl would fall for. The other was the sexy, intense, passionate guy that could undress you with your eyes and make you feel every single dirty thought that he was thinking, and the last was the slightly controlling, possessive, and jealous guy. All together, he was the guy that Riley had fallen in love with and missed whenever they were apart. The guy that meshed with the sides of her that people normally didn't get to see, sides of her that she usually kept hidden as well as he did. Riley leaned up into him before pushing against his chest, causing him to move back until he was sitting down and she was straddling his waist. Riley pulled off her shirt and tossed it aside before placing her hands on Kendall's cheeks and kissing him against, pressing herself against his chest. Kendall placed his hands on her lower back, and kissed her back just as enthusiastically.

She reached a hand down and cupped the front of his jeans, pushing her hand against his erection. He jerked his hips up, letting out a surprised groan and she pushed her hand against him again, this time more firmly, smiling devilishly when Kendall let out another groan.

Kendall's mouth moved roughly over hers as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, gently running it over hers. The tickling sensation caused her to moan and she grabbed onto his shoulders, running her hands down his arms, hoping to get close to him. But it wasn't close enough, not enough to satisfy the heat that was burning between the two of them. Kendall leaned forward so that she was on her back and he was on top of her. It wasn't that big of a surprise; the two were always playfully fighting over who was the dominant one in most aspects of their relationship. It was their competitiveness and passion that attracted them to each other in the first place. He grabbed her hands in his and pinned them over her head with his left hand, using his right to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Fuck. You're going to be the death of me," Kendall growled.

"What a way to go, yeah?" Riley replied, her eyes flashing with challenge, causing Kendall to chuckle. The use of her native accent, her Australian one, turned him on even more.

His ears were rushing with blood and he pushed himself into Riley, smiling somewhat evilly when she moved against him, letting out a groan. He moved back down to her neck, biting down on the skin. In return, Riley slid her hands out from Kendall's tight grasp and moved her hands down his body, paying extra attention to his abs and pecs. He didn't go the gym nearly as much as the other guys, but he still had muscles on him. That was something that Riley liked, she usually was more attracted to the kind of guy that some would call 'scrawny' only if they had a good definition of muscle on them. Working in Big Time Rush had done him some good for the three years that she had known him. He reached his hands around behind her and removed Riley's bra, the devilish look coming to his face again.

Kendall lowered his mouth down to her nipples and started to treat them, causing Riley to let out a loud sigh, closing her eyes. She pushed her hips up, causing Kendall to groan when he felt her press against his erection. He pulled back far enough so that he could discard his jeans and boxers before reaching for a condom. Riley shed herself of her shorts and panties as well.

Once Kendall had the condom on, he reached out and grabbed onto Riley's legs, pulling her towards him. "Come here!" He parted her legs before sliding into her, letting out a hiss as he did so. He started moving slowly, pumping himself into her. He dropped his head so that it rested on Riley's shoulder and groaned as Riley pushed her hips up responding to his movements.

"Oh fuck!" Riley groaned. She crossed her legs, holding him tight against her, forcing him deeper into her. She let out a sigh of ecstasy. "Harder, Kendall!" she panted into his ear. Riley dug her fingernails into his shoulders, causing him to moan in pain and pleasure. Kendall moved faster, pumping into her quickly, his breathing starting to become labored. Leaning back, he grabbed onto her hips and thrust into her as hard and fast as he could.

Kendall kissed her again, gently biting her lower lip as she climaxed below him, moaning in pleasure. "Fuck!" Kendall shuddered on top of her, letting out a gasp of air. When the two had calmed down and their breathing returned to its normal pace, Kendall pulled out of her and discarded the condom before lying down next to her. He kissed her on the forehead, then each cheek, then on the mouth before holding her to him.

Silence filled the room. The only sounds that they could hear were each other's breathing and the beating of their hearts. Kendall's thoughts drifted to the first time that they had sex. It was romantic and intimate and they took their relationship to the step where they shared each other's hearts. Before then, they had been pretty intimate, but stopping before it got to that point because Kendall wanted her first time to be perfect. It wasn't always as romantic as their first time, it was usually more passionate, the way the two of them were, though that wasn't to say that he forgot how to set the mood with candles, daisies, and soft music. No matter what the experience, the love that they had for each other was still there and it was something he looked forward to returning to whenever one of them had to leave.

"Kendall?"

"Hm?"

"I missed you. I love you."

Kendall hugged Riley closer to him, his whispered reply fading as the two fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Most people that look at Kendall only see him as a romantic, dorky, sweet, guy but most people don't get that as a Scorpio and being himself in general he is seductive as well as magnetically and sexually attractive. That and adding in the fact that Kendall has revealed in a recent interview that he has a number that he keeps track of, of who he hooks up with people while on tour, I thought it'd make sense if I started to write him in a way that mixed both of those personalities instead of making him just the good boy with a temper and jealousy issues.

And for those of you that might say or think that you don't see Riley doing something like this (and this goes for the one-shot _Pour Some Sugar On Me _as well) of course you don't, because I haven't shown things like this a lot and because of that you don't know how she acts when she's in the privacy of her own place with her boyfriend, or what she's like in private in general. In general, she is actually a pretty physical person, and is (for the most part) comfortable with her sexuality, and will only do something intimate for someone she loves. (And if it's something like a strip tease she'd need some convincing).

I had this on my computer for a while and just got the guts to post it. This is my first time writing a story/one-shot like this, so please let me know what you thought.

Cheers,

-Riles


End file.
